From Behind The Veil Of Life
by Mrs. EvilGameGyu
Summary: This is ChangKyuWon!/ Cho Kyuhyun tidak akan pernah menyangka, sesi pemotretan yang dijalaninya malah membawanya terjun jauh kedalam kegelapan. Membuka tabir semu yang menyelimuti gemerlap pinggiran kota Seoul, membuatnya kembali mengalami dejavu ke masa lalu. Namun satu fakta yang mengusik hatinya, saat gendernya harus berubah menjadi seorang NAMJA!/ Uke Kyu! )/BoyxBoy/ Threesome!
1. Chapter 1

_FROM BEHIND THE VEIL OF LIFE_

.

Length : Chaptered

Author by:

Mrs. Evil aka Avery Cho

.

PG : +21

Rated : M for Hardness Scenes and Mature Content

Cast :

Cho Kyuhyun

Choi Siwon as Vampire

Shim Changmin as Werewolf

And other cast nyusul

Pair : ChangKyuWon!

Disclaimer : semua cast disini milik Tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri. Except Kyuhyunnnie and this story is MINE! And always belong to me!

Genre : Mistery, Fantasy, Romance, Horror(?), Thriller

Warning : Uke Kyu!/NC, Smut, Lemon,(nyusul)/Boy x Boy/ BL (Boys Love) /Shonen Ai, gaje, HARD Languange, Threesome! dan pastinya TYPO menjadi bumbu penyedap rasa dalam ff diluar nalar ini #-_- (this is NOT YAOI BUT, BOYS LOVE. Because YAOI is mean without love, but BOYS LOVE is mean with love)

Summary : Cho Kyuhyun tidak akan pernah menyangka, sesi pemotretan yang dijalaninya malah membawanya terjun jauh kedalam kegelapan. Membuka tabir semu yang menyelimuti gemerlap pinggiran kota Seoul, membuatnya kembali mengalami dejavu ke masa lalu. Namun satu fakta yang mengusik hatinya, saat gendernya harus berubah menjadi seorang NAMJA!

A/N : Evil terinspirasi dari film Twilight dan Drama Korea bertajuk My Girlfriend Is A Gumiho! ADUDUH fic NC pertama author nih! Mian kalo jelekk plius garing! Bayangin Kyuhyun yeoja disini kayak waktu di SNH itu looh!

Annyeong! Evil balik lagi dengan ff baru dan Genre baru! hyaa... nyoba2 sih.. berhubung Evil lagi dalem project 'update ff abis UKK' ini ff ketiga yang Evil pubish hari ini... semoga chingudeul suka nee? jaa!

NO COPAS NO PLAGIAT!

NGE-FLAME SIH BOLEH BOLEH AJA ^_^

Me-review itu hak kalian masing-masing

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

So,.

HAPPY READING *^_^*

.

.

_Haruko Mizukiyoshie Present_

.

.

Chapter 1

.

.

"Kyuhyun-ah tolong sandarkan kepalamu di dada Taecyeon, ya bagus!"

Jepret

Jepret

Kurang lebih seperti itulah suasana studio pemotretan siang ini, sutradara Park terus mengarahkan kedua modelnya –Kyuhyun dan Taecyeon agar berpose sesuai dengan keinginannya. Pemotretan tidak berlangsung lama, hanya sekitar 30 menit. Karena saat ini Kyuhyun sedang sibuk menuntun sang asisten –Lee Seungmin untuk mengemasi barang barangnya.

"Ming…"

"Hmm..? waeyo Kyu?"

Yeoja berambut ikal itu menggeleng cepat lalu mulai berjalan memasuki van miliknya. "Jadwalku untuk besok apa Ming?"

"Hmm.. hanya sebuah pemotretan bertema _back to nature_ dengan Giorgio Armani Corporation Kyu, kalau tidak salah mereka mengambil lokasi di hutan _Yeou Jeongshin_ sih.."

Kyuhyun memejamkan iris obisidiannya kala suara lirih dan bisikan bisikan aneh memenuhi kepalanya, ia meremas kepalanya frustasi berharap suara suara aneh yang kerap kali menyapa indera pendengarnya segera sirna.

'_Palun _ _ra tee seda tütar! (aku mohon hentikan ini putri!)_'

'_Lõpetage see! (hentikan!)'_

'_Ei! (tidak!)'_

Suara itu semakin kontras dengan guncangan dibahunya, samar samar dalam kegelapan ia melihat seorang yeoja tengah terisak sendirian. Bersimpuh membelakanginya, dan disisi kanan-kiri yeoja itu dua namja bertubuh kekar dan jangkung menjauhinya berlawanan arah.. meninggalkan yeoja itu seorang diri, sambil masih terisak pilu.

"Yu…"

"Kyu.."

"Kyuhyun!" Ia tersentak, pekikan namja bergigi kelinci dihadapannya membuat ia kembali merengkuh sadarnya. "Ada apa Kyu? Wajahmu pucat pasi, kau bahkan berkeringat." Sungmin meraih tuas disisi tubuh ramping Kyuhyun, menariknya hingga posisi duduk yeoja itu menjadi agak berbaring. "Istirahatlah Kyu, kurasa kau kelelahan.. dan jangan melamun lagi!"

Suara katupan pintu van adalah suara terakhir yang ia dengar sebelum merajai alam bawah sadarnya, menarik diri kedalam dunia semu bernama alam mimpi.

.

"Andrew…" suara desahan seorang namja bertubuh jangkung menyambut pendengaran Siwon-Andrew saat melangkahkan kakinya kedalam hutan '_Yeou Jeongsin_' yang terletak disebuah pedesaan urban terpencil dipinggiran kota Seoul. Siwon hanya mendelik pada sebuah pohon pinus yang menjulang tinggi dihadapannya, sedetik kemudian sebuah seringai mematikan tercetak jelas dibibirnya.

"Max, kupikir kau sudah mati dalam _S__õda__ Vere Eemaldamine _waktu itu"

"Cih.. jangan sombong Andrew Choi, kau tahu saat itu aku hampir mendapatkan kepalamu"

"Ya dan jika itu terjadi, jantungmu sudah berada dalam genggamanku.."

"Tentu saja, seperti saat kau membunuh _T__ü__tar Armastav_, bukankah kau sangat menikmati darahnya? Hekk, kau begitu na'if Pangeran Vampire" Siwon menggeram marah, sebuah lubang tak kasat mata yang sekian ribu tahun berusaha ditutupinya kembali terbuka kala sang Werewolf membuka luka lamanya.

"Tutup mulutmu Werewolf keparat!" Siwon menerjang tubuh menjulang Max-Changmin diatas pohon, membuat keduanya terhempas dengan tubuh kekar Siwon menindih fisik menjulang Changmin.

Bugh

Satu pukulan dilayangkan Siwon, namun tak seincipun ia menyingkir dari atas tubuh Changmin. Tangannya mencengkeram leher sang Werewolf hingga menimbulkan bekas goresan dari kuku tajamnya, setetes darah hitam pekat mengalir dari goresan dileher Changmin –yang masih dicengkeram Siwon. "Kau.. tau apa hah?! Saat kau lebih mementingkan egomu, ka-"

'_Ma annan k__õ__ik mu usku san Andrew, katma teda kogu s__ü__damest ja hingest (kuserahkan segenap kepercayaanku atas dirimu Andrew, lindungi ia dengan segenap hati dan jiwamu)'_

Bisikan itu terlintas dibenak Siwon, ia menunduk menyembunyikan gurat kesedihan dan kekecewaan diwajahnya.

GRAKKK

Tubuh Changmin menabrak –mematahkan belasan pohon. Jika Changmin seorang manusia, bisa dipastikan ia akan mengalami keretakan pada punggungnya, bahkan mungkin ia takkan sanggup untuk sekedar membuka matanya. Bagaimanapun Siwon melemparnya sekuat tenaga, membuat tubuh jangkungnya terseret puluhan kilo dari tempatnya berpijak.

Siwon berlari, mengejar tubuh Kibum yang telah terpental jauh. Namun perkiraannya salah, saat melompati sebuah batu tiba-tiba kakinya diterkam oleh seekor serigala. Serigala berwarna Abu-abu dengan ukuran tubuh melebihi Singa itu mengoyak bahu Yesung, darah kental berwarna hitam pekat –seperti Changmin merembes mengotori kemeja sang Pangeran Vampire.

Dan selanjutnya, beberapa pohon tumbang dan patah adalah hal yang akan terus bertambah selama pertempuran antara dua monster beda dunia ini terus berlanjut.

.

.

Kyuhyun tertunduk lesu, sejak memasuki kawasan pedesaan _Majmag Huimang _ini perasaanya menjadi tidak tenang. Beberapa kali ia merasa seolah tengah diperhatikan, namun hal yang paling membuatnya tak nyaman adalah suasana desa kecil ini yang tak tersentuh setitikpun sinar mentari. Sungmin memang telah memberitahunya, bahwa kabut yang lebat merupakan hal tetap yang menaungi desa terpencil itu. Sejak dahulu desa ini memang tidak pernah tersentuh sinar mentari, hingga beberapa rumor kalengan beredar bahwa penghuni desa ini adalah drakula, vampire, siluman, dan makhluk makhluk fantasy lainnya.

"Kyu.. para kru sudah memasuki kawasan hutan, sampai kapan kau akan merenung disini? Kau tahu kan pemotretan kali ini sangat penting? Kau menjadi brand ambassador Armani Exchange Kyu! Bahkan seorang model baru sepertimu akan langsung berada diatas awan, aku tak sabar melihat berita yang akan terbit di esok hari.. Seorang model pendatang baru menjadi _brand ambassador _merk pakaian yang sangat populer di dunia!" Sungmin merentangkan tangannya sambil menghirup udara, tangan mungilnya menarik jemari lentik Kyuhyun untuk ikut bersamanya –memasuki kawasan hutan.

Kyuhyun meremas handle Black Hennessey Venom GT Spyder sang manajer, entah kenapa ia memiliki firasat buruk akan hutan ini. "Ming…"

"Hmm?" Kyuhyun berbalik, menatap bingung paras Kyuhyun yang tampak gelisah.

"A-aniya, aku belum menutup pintu mobilmu" sergahnya setelah menutup pintu mobil seharga 2 juta US$ itu, ia mulai melangkah dengan jemarinya yang bertaut dengan Sungmin, menyusul para kru yang telah lebih dulu memasuki kawasan hutan _Yeou Jeongsin_.

.

"Baiklaah... Kyuhyun-sshi silahkan berdiri di tepi sungai ini, airnya agak deras. Jadi sebisa mungkin Kyuhyun-sshi tidak usah terlalu jauh.." Arahan sang Sutradara hanya dijawab anggukan oleh Kyuhyun, tubuh semampainya kini mengenakan sebuah short dress white tanpa lengan dengan bagian rok mengembang seperti gaun pesta, namun bagian atasan nya dilapisi lagi oleh sebuah kaus v-neck berbahan cotton tipis yang mencetak jelas lekuk tubuhnya. Rambut almond ikalnya dibiarkan tergerai, sementara kaki jenjangnyanya dibiarkan polos.

Riak air mulai nampak dipermukaan sungai saat Kyuhyun mulai bergerak sesekali untuk berganti pose, namun perasaannya mulai kalut saat air sungai yang hanya setengah dari tulang kering nya itu semakin deras menerpa kaki jenjang Kyuhyun. Entah karena lokasi mereka yang memang dekat dengan air terjun, atau karena gugup sehingga suara air terjun yang deras terasa semakin keras menusuk indera pendengarannya.

'_L__õ__petate mind palun… (Hentikan aku, kumohon..)'_

DEG

Suara itu lagi.. Kyuhyun merasa dunianya terputar kala suara itu kembali terngiang jelas olehnya.

'_Parakal__óὡ (Tolong)__'_

Kyuhyun menggeram tertahan, suara itu bukan hanya terdengar sekali. Namun terus berulang hingga membuat dirinya bagai seorang tahanan yang tengah diinterogasi dengan diputarkan sebuah kalimat berbunyi sama selama berulang ulang hingga kepalanya serasa ingin pecah.

"K-hyun-"

"Kyu-ssh"

"KYUHYUN-SSHI!"

Eh?

Kyuhyun tersentak saat suara beberapa kru menyadarkannya, terkejut saat mendapati dirinya berada ditengah sungai. Meski hanya selutut, namun air sungai itu kian menderas membuat tubuh Kyuhyun gemetar.

Zrashhh

Entah dari mana datangnya, tiba-tiba aliran air yang deras membawa tubuh ramping Kyuhyun terseret arus. Seluruh kru terutama Sungmin melotot tak percaya, tubuh Kyuhyun semakin jauh terseret arus sementara sang model hanya berusaha untuk terus mengapung.

"Gawat Sungmin-sshi, 100 meter dari sini ada air terjun! Kita harus cepat!" Sungmin terlonjak, penuturan sang Kru membuat kakinya melangkah cepat secara otomatis. Berlari mengejar arus, ia mencoba mengejar tubuh sepupunya. Samar-samar sekitar 10 meter dihadapannya Sungmin dapat melihat tubuh ringkih Kyuhyun yang terseret arus, bersama para kru ia kembali mempercepat larinya.

"Kyuhyun-ah!" Kyuhyun membuka matanya, meski buram namun sosok Sungmin terbayang dimatanya. Ia membuka matanya perlahan

"Sung.. uhukk.. minnie.. akh.." Kyuhyun tersedak air, tubuhnya yang terseret arus dan tidak stabil membuatnya terendam beberapa kali.

Sungmin meraih sebuah ranting yang cukup panjang, kurang lebih 15 meter dihadapan mereka puncak air terjun terlihat jelas. "Pegang kayu itu Kyunnie-ah!" Kyuhyun tidak berusaha menjulurkan tangannya saat Sungmin –dengan masih berlari mengarahkan ranting itu kearahnya, tubuhnya terlalu kaku bahkan untuk sekedar menggerakkan tangannya.

Sungmin menatap horror tubuh Kyuhyun, yeoja berkulit pucat itu tak bergerak seincipun. Satu hal yang membuat Sungmin yakin Kyuhyun masih hidup, kelopak matanya yang sedikit terangkat dan mulutnya yang terbuka berusaha meraih oksigen.

Zrassshhh

"ANDWAEYOOO...!" Sungmin berteriak frustasi sembari berlari ke tepi jurang, menatap nanar riak air yang tercipta disela isakan yang merengkuh keindahan air terjun itu. Matanya yang sembab menelusuri tiap jengkal dasar air terjun dibawahnya, berharap sesosok tubuh berbalut pakaian putih tertangkap oleh retina matanya.

Nihil..

Ia hanya mampu terisak, meratapi kepergian sang sepupu. Beberapa kru yeoja nampak menitikkan air mata, ada juga yang menundukkan kepala tanda berduka. Sebuah pemotretan yang berakhir tragis dengan kematian sang model, ya.. itulah berita menggemparkan yang akan terbit esok hari.

.

.

Grashhhh

Tubuh Siwon terpelanting ketengah sungai, pakaiannya telah tercabik cabik. Sementara diarah yang berlawanan, sesosok namja yang _topless _berjalan angkuh dengan kedua tangan yang memiliki cakar berjalan kearahnya. Sang Werewolf menyeringai hendak kembali menyerang Pangeran Vampir yang juga tengah _topless _setelah membuang asal kemejanya yang tak berbentuk, sebelum sesosok tubuh yeoja nampak mengambang mencuri perhatiannya dan Siwon. Tanpa mengingat pertempuran mereka, Siwon dan Changmin mendekati sosok yang tersangkut karang itu meski sesekali saling mencuri pandang –siaga.

"Manusia.."

"Seorang yeoja.."

Changmin dan Siwon saling bertatapan sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk membalikkan tubuh malang itu.

DEG

Nafas keduanya tercekat saat melihat paras cantik sang yeoja, kilatan masa lalu berputar jelas dikepala keduanya membuat mereka tertegun sejenak sebelum kembali menyuarakan isi hatinya.

"Princess.../ _T__ü__tar Armastav_..." ujar keduanya bersamaan.

"Aku akan membawanya!" ujar keduanya bersamaan, lalu saling melempar pandangan membunuh.

"Aku.."

"Tidak, bersamaku lebih aman!"

"Aku!"

"Aku, Andrew Choi!"

"_FINE_! Kita bawa bersama! Aku punya kastil dipuncak bukit, kita bawa dia kesana!" Meski tidak yakin dengan ucapannya, Siwon berusaha meyakinkan Changmin. Dan Changmin –dengan setengah hati menyetujuinya dengan syarat yeoja itu dia yang membawanya.

.

.

"eunggg..." kyuhyun meringis, merasakan nyeri luar biasa diseluruh tubuhnya. Ia mengerjapkan matanya, beradaptasi dengan pencahayaan yang minim diruang yang ternyata sebuah kamar tidur itu. Ia berusaha bangkit, menatap seluruh penjuru ruangan yang nampak seperti kastil bergaya eropa diabad 20-an.

Kriieeeettt...

Sebuah cahaya lilin –selain dari lilin yang terpasang disetiap sudut ruangan dari arah pintu membuat Kyuhyun berjengit, menatap dua orang namja yang masuk keruangan itu dengan keadaan _topless_. Satu hal yang baru disadari olehnya, pakaiannya masih sama seperti saat terseret arus dan masih basah –seperti celana dua orang namja itu.

"Ss-siapa kalian?" Kyuhyun bertanya takut takut membuat kedua namja itu mengernyit heran, dan saling bertatapan namun kembali menatapnya.

"Princess.. ini aku, Andrew ah –Siwon... " namja ber-dimple itu menampilkan senyuman joker nya, membuat rasa hangat menjalar di pipi Kyuhyun.

"My _T__ü__tar Armastav _ini aku Max Changmin, Changmin.. Shim Changmin.." dan ucapan disertai _killer smile _dengan tampang _poker face _dari Changmin benar-benar membuat pipi Kyuhyun bersemu.

"Kk-enapa memanggilku princess.. dan pangggilan aneh itu.. "

"Kau tidak mengingatku?" ucap ChangWon kompak –lagi. Kyuhyun menggeleng samar, tiba tiba rasa pening yang amat sangat menghantam kepalanya. Tubuhnya menggigil, terjatuh dari air terjun setinggi ratusan meter berdampak buruk pada tubuhnya.

Changmin meraih Kyuhyun dalam dekapannya, emerald Siwon melebar –terkejut.

"Yakk apa yang kau lakukan!" Aura membunuh menguar dari tubuhnya, namun Changmin hanya mendengus –geli.

"Aku memiliki suhu tubuh yang tinggi, _T__ü__tar Armastav _kedinginan, memang kau bisa apa untuk menghangatkannya?" Changmin tersenyum remeh.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menghangatkannya dengan caraku sendiri!"

Kyuhyun terlonjak saat merasakan benda kenyal dan lembut menyapa permukaan bibirnya, matanya terbuka secara otomatis kala benda kenyal itun mulai menghisap kecil bibirnya.

Changmin mendorong paksa tubuh Siwon saat ia mencium Kyuhyun dalam dekapannya. "Kenapa? Kalau kau tidak mau hanya melihat, lakukan bersama saja" dan Siwon menyeringai sebelum kembali mencumbu Kyuhyun ganas.

"Eumhh..." Kyuhyun mengerang saat Siwon melumat bibirnya, 'manis' batin Siwon. Ia melesakkan lidahnya kala Kyuhyun kembali mendesah, menyapa deretan rapih gigi Kyuhyun lalu mulai mengeksploitasi mulut Kyuhyun. Tak cukup sampai disitu lidahnya mengeksploitasi mulut Kyuhyun, membelit lidah sang yeoja yang mulai membalas ciumannya untuk ikut bermain. Tubuh Changmin memanas menatap WonKyu dihadapannya, ia merobek paksa kaos tipis Kyuhyun disusul melayangnya dress sang model yang telah koyak.

Changmin memangku Kyuhyun, meremas kencang payudara sintal sang yeoja yang mendesah tertahan –akibat ciuman ganas Siwon.

Merasa nafasnya diujung tanduk Kyuhyun menepuk dada Siwon perlahan. Mengerti akan keadaan Kyuhyun, Siwon mengalihkan ciumannya ke leher jenjang Kyuhyun, meninggalkan _kissmark _berwarna biru-keunguan.

"emmhh... ashhh..." desah Kyuhyun saat Siwon menghisap salah satu titik sensitif di lehernya. Changmin menngecup menjilat dan menghisap punggung putih mulus Kyuhyun, menambah hasil Karya sang pangeran Vampire ditubuh indahnya. Sementara Kyuhyun? Ia hanya mampu mendesah nikmat saat Siwon menanggalkan bra-nya dan menghisap nipple pink kecoklatan itu, tangan kirinya tidak tinggal diam namun digunakan untuk meremas payudara sintal sang yeoja.

Changmin menanggalkan celananya, menarik wajah Kyuhyun untuk menciumnya ganas. Ciumannya Tidak berlangsung lama karena ia segera melepas tautan bibirnya, namun Changmin segera berdiri disisi kanan Kyuhyun dengan mengarahkan juniornya yang telah mengacung tegak didepan wajah Kyuhyun. "Manjakan dia, my _Armastav _.." Kyuhyun menatapnya ragu, namun Changmin meraih tangan Kyuhyun dan menyentuhkannya pada pangkal juniornya. Perlahan ia memasukkkkan junior big size itu kedalam mulut kecilnya, sedangkan tangan satunya mengurut pangkal juniornya yang tidak muat masuk kedalam mulutnya.

"Asshhh..sshh... ouchh... SHIT! Inih... nikhmatthhh..sshh..." racau Changmin saat Kyuhyun mengulum juniornya, semakin lama ia semakin mempercepat intensitas kulumannya membuat sang Werewolf mengerang frustasi.

"Uksss..." Kyuhyun mengerang tertahan saat merasakan sesuatu menyentuh bagian bawahnya, Siwon menuntunnya untuk berbaring membuat Changmin yang tadinya berdiri disisi kanan Kyuhyun menjadi berada diatasnya dengan bertumpu pada lutut dan posisi kepala Kyuhyun berada diantara selangkangannya. Siwon melepas kain terakhir ditubuh Kyuhyun hingga membuatnya naked seperti Changmin. Siwon yang –juga telah _horny_ berat melepaskan skinny jeans yang ia kenakan beserta dalamannya, menampakkan junior big size layaknya Changmin yang bahkan telah mengeluarkan cairan pre-cum nya. Siwon menjilat paha sisi dalam Kyuhyun, membuat tubuh sang yeoja menggelinjang geli. Perlahan ia memasukkan lidahnya kedalam vagina Kyuhyun, membuat sang model tanpa sadar menggesekkan giginya dengan permukaan kulit junior Changmin.

"Akkhh,,, DAMN! Fuck! Such it..sshh…!" Maki Changmin saat merasa dirinya akan klimaks, Changmin menarik paksa juniornya dari mulut Kyuhyun.

"Akhhh... Yesung-iehhhhh...akhu.. akh.. akhuuu..."

Splurt

Splurt

Kyuhyun mengeluarkan cairanya dimulut Siwon yang terus menjilat sisa sisa orgasme nya, setelah itu ia duduk –dengan dibimbing Changmin. Siwon bangkit diikuti Changmin, lalu mereka mulai bertukar posisi (Yesung di belakang, Kibum didepan).

"Chagy.. sekarang aku akan melakukan _foreplay _ok?" Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk pasrah, tubuhnya masih lelah akibat sisa sisa orgasme nya barusan.

"Akhh..." tubuh Kyuhyun tersentak bak terkena arus listrik saat satu jari Changmin memasuki vaginanya, bergerak memutar dan menusuk kesegala arah. Lalu ditambahkannya jari kedua dan jari ketiga, membuat Kyuhyun memekik pelan. Perih... dirasakannya saat ketiga jari panjang Kibum bergerak zig zag dan melebar-sempitkannya. "Ouch.. sshhh... disituhhh Kih..bummieeehhsssshh... ahkk..." 'BINGO' Changmin tersenyum saat menyadari ketiga jarinya menyentuh sweetspot Kyuhyun, dengan perlahan Changmin mengeluarkan jarinya dan menjilatnya seduktif.

"Hey Andrew Choi, mari kita mulai permainan inti nya ..." ucap Changmin sambil menyeringai, sementara Kyuhyun hanya menelan salivanya gugup.

.

"ahkk... perihh.. SAKITT! Keluarkann!" Kyuhyun memekik saat kepala junior Changmin memasuki vaginanya dan disaat yang bersamaan kepala junior Siwon –yang tengah memangku tubuhnya juga memasuki _Anal Hole _nya. Changmin berhenti diikuti Siwon, tak ingin menyakiti sang yeoja lebih lama Changmin memberi kode pada Siwon.

1

2

3

Jlebbb

"AAAAKKHGGGG... APPPOO! APPO! ANDWAEE.. KELUARKANN!" setetes liquid bening lolos dari kedua iris obisidian sang yeoja saat kedua benda tumpul memasuki kedua holenya dalam sekali hentakan. Siwon meremas kedua payudara Kyuhyun untuk mengalihkan rasa sakit nya, sementara Changmin menjilat cairan bening yang tumpah dari iris obisidian Kyuhyun menimbulkan sengatan listrik di seluruh tubuhnya.

"Move.. " ucap Kyuhyun saat tubuhnya mulai merasa relax.

Changmin menarik juniornya hingga tersisa ujung kepalanya saja, lalu kembali menghentaknya.

"Aaghss... shh..oushhh.. so slutty! SHIT! Kauhh.. ketat ssekaliihh My Armastavhh.."

"BITCH! Ohh... My Princesshhh lubangmu ketat sekalih... uuhhh... tubuh muhh benarr benaar bitchy! Ahgg.. faster.. ouch yeahhh..." Siwon meracau dengan _dirty talk-_nya sembari menampar bongkahan pantat kenyal Kyuhyun.

"ahhhkk... eungghh.. dihh situuhhh...akh akh... faster.. ahh.. ouch.. FUCK ME! Akkhh.. " tubuh Kyuhyun terhentak hentak diatas pangkuan Siwon, ini benar benar nikmat! Saat Kyuhyun mengangkat tubuhnya junior Changmin serasa menumbuk prostatnya semakin dalam, sedangkan saat dia menjatuhkan tubuhnya maka _Anal hole_ nya akan melahap habis Junior Siwon.

"Nggghhh... ahk ahk ahk... FASTER sshh… Ouch! DAMN! Ini nikhmatt ouch SHIT!... SEBENTAR LAGIIHHH ... NGGGHHH...AKUHH KELUAAARRRHHHHAAAAHHH..." teriak Kyuhyun kala mencapai orgasme nya, namun kedua namja yang berada diatas pangkuannya dan dbawahnya masih belum mencapai orgasme nya. Siwon dan Changmin masih asyik mengerjai tubuh sang yeoja, menghentakkan juniornya semakin dalam hingga Kyuhyun merasa junior kedua namja yang bersarang didalam tubuhnya mulai membesar dan berkedut kedut. Tubuh Kyuhyun makin terhentak saat kedua namja itu mempercepat intensitas genjotannya membuat Kyuhyun kembali melenguh nikmat.

"Ouhhh... shit! Maxsshh... sedikit lagihh akuhh..."

"bersamashhh Andrewssshh... ahh..."

"AAHHHHHHKKK..." pekik Siwon-Changmin bersamaan saat mereka memuntahkan seluruh cairan spermanya di dalam tubuh Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun berusaha menyingkirkan tubuh Kibum dari atas tubuhnya, namun terhenti saat Changmin dan Siwon mengunci gerakannya bersama. "Enam ronde lagi chagii..." Ucap mereka kompak sambil menyeringai mesum, dan setelahnya desahan dan lenguhan erotis memenuhi ruangan minim cahaya tersebut hingga author lupa untuk melihat sampai jam berapa mereka melakukan aktifitasnya. #ditabok

,

,

Sinar mentari pagi menelusup masuk melalui celah tirai jendela, memberi pencahayaan lebih pada ruangan bergaya klasik a la Eropa Kuno itu. Disebuah kasur berukuran King Size nampak tiga sosok tubuh tertidur dengan pulasnya, selang beberapa menit salah satu tubuh diantara tiga sosok itu menggeliat tak nyaman lalu mulai bangkit.

"Uungh.. kepalaku pusing sekali.." Kyuhyun meremas rambutnya, namun satu hal yang membuatnya heran adalah dua benda yang seharusnya menggantung di dadanya terasa ringan. Rasa haus mengantarkan Kyuhyun pada segelas air yang terletak disebuah meja kecil didepan cermin besar setinggi orang dewasa, entah karena masih ngantuk atau apa tapi Kyuhyun merasa ada sesuatu yang timbul di kerongkongannya saat mengusap lehernya.

Gluk..

Gluk..

"eung?" kyuhyun menatap tubuh naked nya didalam cermin, tidak.. bukan hal itu yang dipermasalahkannya. Melainkan... dileher jenjang nan mulusnya yang berhiaskan kissmark, tersemat sebuah _ apple_, tak hanya itu kedua dada sintal nya telah mengempis menjadi rata dan sedikit ber-abs(?), namun hal yang membuatnya ingin mati saat ini juga adalah tepat ditengah selangkangannya kini menggantung indah sebuah(?) alat kelamin berukuran panjang meski tak sepanjang dan sebesar milik ChangWon namun hal itu membuat kedua obisidian Kyuhyun melotot shock!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHHHHHHHH!"

,

,

TBC OR END?

_From Behind The Veil Of Life_

,

,

A/N :

_Yeou Jeongsin _: Roh Rubah

_S__õda__ Vere Eemaldamine _: Perang Penghapusan Darah

_T__ü__tar Armastav_ : Putri yang pengasih, penuh dengan kelembutan (nama Kyunnie oppa berarti penyayang, pengorbanan, dsb)

_Majmag Huimang_ : Harapan terakhir

'

Sumpaahhhhh benerann aku gak tahu mau bilang apa, JEONGMAL MIANHAE JIKA NC NYA KURANG HOTT! Ini fic NC pertama Evil T,T soalnya selama ini kan aku 'polos' #digampar

Mohon maaf kalo sangat tidak memuaskan untuk part NC, Evil selama ini cuMin tau baca soalnya T_T jadi agak tabu kalo disuruh nulis...

Gomawo buat yang udah menyempatkan diri meluangkan waktu untuk merivew karya Evil ini, review kalian benar2 berharga buat Evil karena setidaknya Evil bisa tau bagaimana tanggapan kalian terhadap karya karya Evil…

Akhir kata..

YunJae's Aegya

'

'

Kyuhyun's Concubine

'

'

Evil aka Avery Cho

'

'

Mind to Review please?

And thanks to all my silent readers! ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

_FROM BEHIND THE VEIL OF LIFE_

.

Length : Chaptered

Author by:

Mrs. Evil aka Avery Cho

.

PG : +21

Rated : M for Hardness Scenes and Mature Content

Cast :

Cho Kyuhyun

Choi Siwon as Vampire

Shim Changmin as Werewolf

And other cast nyusul

Pair : ChangKyuWon!

Disclaimer : semua cast disini milik Tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri. Except Kyuhyunnnie and this story is MINE! And always belong to me!

Genre : Mistery, Fantasy, Romance, Horror(?), Thriller

Warning : Uke Kyu!/NC, Smut, Lemon, Boy x Boy/ BL (Boys Love) /Shonen Ai, gaje, HARD Languange, Threesome! dan pastinya TYPO menjadi bumbu penyedap rasa dalam ff diluar nalar ini #-_- (this is NOT YAOI BUT, BOYS LOVE. Because YAOI is mean without love, but BOYS LOVE is mean with love)

Summary : Cho Kyuhyun tidak akan pernah menyangka, sesi pemotretan yang dijalaninya malah membawanya terjun jauh kedalam kegelapan. Membuka tabir semu yang menyelimuti gemerlap pinggiran kota Seoul, membuatnya kembali mengalami dejavu ke masa lalu. Namun satu fakta yang mengusik hatinya, saat gendernya harus berubah menjadi seorang NAMJA!

A/N : Sebelumnya Evil pengen ngejelasin dulu buat beberapa reader, kayaknya banyak yang protes masalah 'kehadiran' Yesung dan Kibum. Terserah reader mau percaya ato gak, tapi ff ini pure milik saya dan bukan merupakan copas apalagi PLAGIAT. Tapi ff ini belum pernah Evil publish dengan chara lain. Nama mereka muncul murni karena kelalaian Evil, sebelumnya pengen make mereka berdua. Tapi kakak Evil yang juga fudjoshi si Qhia503 nyaranin make Chang-Won agar lebih mendukung meski ada yang kelewat (gomennasai minna #bow). Dan untuk chap selanjutnya, Evil bakal nge-ganti manager Kyuhyun yang awalnya Sungmin menjadi Kim Jaejoong.

And then, please just call me Evil-san, Mizu-chan, or ONIK! (Soalnya kata Kkamjjongin oppa dan Hyunseung B2ST nama Onik itu unik dan terdengar lucu waktu di fansign mereka *^_^*) . The author or thor called is too good(?) for me, I'm newbie here.. ngerasa belom pantes buat Evil dipanggil gitu…

PLEASE, IF YOU DON'T LIKE MY PAIR JUST CLICK [X] TO CLOSE. DON'T BASH MY PAIR, bash saja saya karena saya laah trouble makernya! Yohohoho...

NO COPAS NO PLAGIAT!

NGE-FLAME SIH BOLEH BOLEH AJA ^_^

Me-review itu hak kalian masing-masing

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

So,.

HAPPY READING *^_^*

.

.

_Haruko Mizukiyoshie Present_

.

.

"eung?" kyuhyun menatap tubuh naked nya didalam cermin, tubuhnya terlonjak kaget saat menyadari hal yang janggal. tidak.. bukan hal itu yang dipermasalahkannya. Melainkan... dileher jenjang nan mulusnya yang berhiaskan kissmark, tersemat sebuah _ apple_, tak hanya itu kedua dada sintal nya telah mengempis menjadi rata dan perutnya sedikit ber-abs(?), namun hal yang membuatnya ingin mati saat ini juga adalah tepat ditengah selangkangannya kini menggantung indah sebuah(?) alat kelamin berukuran panjang meski tak sepanjang dan sebesar milik ChangWon namun hal itu membuat kedua obisidian Kyuhyun melotot shock!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHHHHHHHH!"

_FROM BEHIND THE VEIL OF LIFE_

Chapter 2

.

.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHHHHHHHH!"

Siwon tersentak saat mendengar teriakan dari seorang namja yang terasa asing baginya, manik emerald sang Vampire menatap tajam sesosok tubuh ramping yang tengah bersimpuh didepan cermin dengan ukiran rumit dipojok ruangan.

Namja itu terisak kecil, menekuk lututnya. Kyuhyun menyembunyikan isakannya, memeluk tubuhnya saat rasa dingin menyapa kulit pucat polos yang tak tertutupi sehelai benang pun.

"Hoahhmm…" Changmin menguap lebar, berjengit sesaat kala menyadari rival-nya tengah menatap waspada pada sesosok tubuh namja lain yang berada dalam satu ruangan dengannya.

Changmin bangkit, masih tanpa mengenakan sehelai benang pun menghampiri tubuh namja berkulit pucat yang tengah terisak.

"Hey.."

"Jangan sentuh aku!" Kyuhyun menampik cepat tangan Changmin yang hendak menepuk punggungnya, entah bagaimana hal itu dapat dirasakannya.

Tak ayal tangannya menjadi sedikit perih, tangan Werewolf itu 100 kali lipat lebih keras dan kuat dari batu karang. Bisa membayangkan saat tanganmu harus menampik batu karang? Apalagi 100 kali lipat dari kerasnya batu karang itu sendiri.

"Eeh.. ka-kau.."

"APA?!" Kyuhyun menatap sengit namja jangkung dihadapannya. "KATAKAN, APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN HINGGA TUBUHKU BERUBAH MENJADI NAMJA EOH?! SEKARANG TANGGUNG JAWAB! HUWEEE…" tangis Kyuhyun pecah seketika, ia masih tidak merelakan tubuh indahnya harus menjadi namja.

"Ja-jadi.." mata Changmin melotot mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun. "A-aigoo.. bagaimana bisa-"

"Kurasa kita harus menemui Taeyeon Max.." Siwon berucap datar. Jemarinya meraih selimut tebal yang teronggok diatas bed, dengan lihai ia melilitkan selimut tebal itu ketubuh naked Kyuhyun.

"Taeyeon?"

"Adik angkat Princess.." Changmin menghela nafas. Pada akhirnya ia mengangguk. Namja bertubuh jangkung mulai bangkit dan melangkah keluar kamar, menghasilkan derit eksotis yang tercipta akibat perpaduan mahoni dan marmer.

"Princess…" suara teduh Siwon menggetarkan hati Kyuhyun. Ia berbalik, menatap emerald Siwon yang menatapnya lembut dan penuh kasih sayang. "Disana ada sebuah kamar mandi, kau bisa menggunakannya untuk membersihkan tubuhmu. Aku akan membawa pakaian untukmu setelah membersihkan tubuhku juga" ia tersenyum lembut, menimbulkan rona kemerahan di pipi tirus Kyuhyun.

"Kurasa ada sebuah bathrobe didalam lemari itu, aku keluar dulu ne?"

Chupp

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya kala bibir lembut Siwon mengecup dahinya penuh kasih, perasaan tenang melingkupi relung hatinya saat Siwon memperlakukannya dengan amat lembut.

Matanya masih mengerjap polos saat Siwon mulai beranjak, ia menyentuh dahinya perlahan. Sebuah senyum terkembang di bibir kissable nya.

.

.

"Sssshh…"

Disebuah kastil tua yang menjulang tinggi, Seorang yeoja dengan jubah panjang berwarna sekelam langit malam yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya tengah berdiri disebuah ruangan yang nampak suram.

Tak ada pencahayaan diruangan yang cukup lengang tersebut, satu satunya sumber cahaya hanya berasal dari jendela yang terbuka. Terkadang terpaan angin yang memenuhi ruangan menimbulkan senandung lirih dari gesekan statis jubah seorang yeoja.

Sang yeoja berjubah nampak memejamkan matanya. Masih memejamkan matanya, ia kembali berkonsentrasi, melafalkan beberapa untaian kalimat yang lebih terdengar sebagai senandung syair.

"_Kuita on valguses igavik k__üna lagnsus lõputu pimedus, neile.. kes onsilmapeal kogu lootusetu haarata vale loor, misümbritseb üksildane hinged seal…"_

_(Ketika dia yang berada pada puncak keabadian cahaya terjatuh dalam palung kegelapan tak berbatas, mereka yang selama ini menutup mata dari seluruh asa meraih tabir semu yang menyelimuti jiwa jiwa kesepian dibawah sana)_

"_Kahisemine vee.. Või on sӓdemeid?"_

_(Gemerisik air.. atau percikan api?)_

"_Kulsuusrikasu… Tõepooles minu meelest kasvas vӓsinud paljastavad ühtegi otsust. Nagu lõputu labürint, mõtteid ei ole erinevalt gἀlaktìüka. Infĩnity, mõistatus on endiselt ӓhmane"_

_(Yang mulia.. sesungguhnya akal pikiranku telah jemu mengungkapkan segala keputusanmu. Layaknya labirin tak berujung, pemikiranmu tak ubahnya galaksi. Tak berbatas, namun menyimpan misteri yang tabu..)_

Kelopak mata gadis itu terbuka, menampilkan ruby sewarna darah. Merah pekat, iris ruby sang gadis berkilat saat merasakan dua –tiga sosok tengah menujunya.

Seringai mematikan tercetak dibibir plump sang gadis, jemari lentik dengan kuku berwarna hitam membuat sebuah pola tak terlihat diudara. Pola nyaris menyamai _pentagram_ dengan tujuh ujung lancip.

Iris ruby nya menatap kearah jam 9, seolah tengah menanti makhluk makhluk itu tiba dihadapannya. Kedua tangannya direntangkan hingga jubah hitam pekat yang dikenakannya tersingkap.

"_Dabro zaprašajem…" _sapanya pada angin yang berhembus…

.

.

"A-Apa tidak apa apa.."

Siwon berbalik, emerald kelam menatap manic namja yang berada dipunggungnya.

Slap

Drap

Pats

Tanpa mengurangi kecepatannya mereka –Siwon dan Changmin terus melompati dahan-dahan pinus yang menjulang tinggi. Siwon masih menatap Kyuhyun, menunggu sang namja ikal melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Kau menggendongku dipunggungmu, apa tidak berat?" Siwon menampilkan joker smile, nyaris terbahak jika tak mengingat mereka sedang bertiga.

"Princess.. apa kau lupa bahwa aku ini vampire?" Kyuhyun bergidig ngeri saat kalimat Siwon beberapa saat yang lalu kembali diucapkannya, agak nekat memang mengingat makhluk yang menggendongnya ini adalah makhluk fantasy penghisap darah.

Lalu apa? Memilih pindah ke punggung Changmin? Namja Werewolf pemakan daging manusia dengan tubuh menjulang. Bisa saja ditengah perjalanan ia merasa lapar dan menyantap Kyuhyun bukan? No, thanks!

Menurut Kyuhyun, ia lebih baik mati kehabisan darah oleh Siwon dibanding harus menjadi santapan Changmin. Tapi hal yang lebih buruk bisa saja menimpanya bukan? Darahnya dihisap habis oleh Siwon, dan tubuhnya dimakan oleh Changmin.

Mata Kyuhyun membelalak, omo! Ia sama sekali tidak memikirkan option itu! 'mati aku' racaunya dalam hati.

"Hentikan fantasy mengerikanmu itu tentang kami Princess.. kami tidak mungkin setega itu menjadikanmu santapan. Kau tahu kau lebih berharga dibanding menu makan siang tentu saja." Changmin terkikik geli saat melihat ekspresi wajah ketakutan bercampur kesal Kyuhyun akan godaan Siwon.

'Dasar menyebalkan! Vampire jelek!'

"Kau bilang aku jelek?" Changmin semakin terpingkal melihat raut wajah Siwon yang sok menyedihkan, sementara Kyuhyun merengut sebal.

"Berhenti membaca pikiran orang lain!"

"Bagaimana bisa aku berhenti sementara suara hatimu terus terngiang ditelingaku."

'Bodoh!'

"Aku mendengarmu.." Siwon tersenyum melihat mimik kesal Kyuhyun, ekor matanya melirik Changmin yang masih terpingkal.

'_Sudah lama sekali Changmin-ah.. sudah lama sekali aku tak pernah melihatmu tertawa lepas… Terakhir kau tersenyum tulus padaku, 1000 tahun yang lalu. Oh.. aku merindukan saat seperti ini.. apakah kau melihat kami? Princess…_'

Siwon menampilkan angelic smile-nya, namun segera terganti dengan raut wajah serius saat puncak sebuah kastil kuno terlihat jelas diujung retina emerald kelam itu.

Cengkramannya pada kaki jenjang Kyuhyun yang melingkar dipinggangnya mengerat kala sebuah hembusan angin yang dingin dan menusuk menerpa tubuhnya.

"Dia sudah menunggu kita.." Desisnya tajam tanpa sinar keraguan.

.

.

BRAKK

Sebuah lubang tercipta di dinding ruangan tersebut, tak pelak hal itu membuat cahaya memasuki ruangan yang kini diketahui sebagai sebuah ruangan percobaan.

Terbukti dari terdapatnya beberapa kuali berisi cairan dengan warna beragam, dan bau menusuk yang berasal dari bangkai beberapa binatang yang tersimpan didalam tabung-tabung kaca transparan berbentuk kapsul.

Tiga sosok melompat masuk kedalam ruangan tersebut, salah satunya masih berada dalam gendongan sosok lainnya. Dari balik kegelapan disudut ruang, sesosok tubuh berjubah melangkah pasti.

Tidak ada gelagat kewaspadaan dari dua namja yang tengah membelakangi sumber cahaya ruangan tersebut, berbeda lagi dengan namja berambut ikal yang meremas kuat bahu Siwon.

"Hallo…" Suara dingin sosok berjubah memecah keheningan yang tercipta.

"Kim Taeyeon…"

Sosok berjubah itu terkikik geli, sebelah tangannya meraih tudung yang menutupi parasnya. Iris ruby menyambut emerald Siwon, rambut panjang sehitam arang menjuntai indah dipunggung sang yeoja.

"_Ẻtsi.. Ypẚrchei anẚnkiἠ se ὁ ti?_" Kyuhyun mengernyit, gadis berpenampilan ghotic itu mengucapkan kalimat yang tak ia mengerti.

"Kami butuh bantuanmu Taeyeon-sshi.."

Sosok itu –Taeyeon tersenyum simpul. Ia melangkah kearah Changmin, mengulur jemarinya. Membelai lembut pipi tirus sang Werewolf, ia melirik Siwon dan Kyuhyun. Memiringkan kepalanya heran, namun sedetik kemudian iris ruby nya melebar.

"Katakan…"

"Princess…" Ucapan Siwon terhenti saat Taeyeon member kode untuk mengikutinya.

_FROM BEHIND THE VEIL OF LIFE_

Taeyeon mengusap lembut wajah Kyuhyun, jemari lentiknya tak pernah melepas tautan dengan jemari sang namja. Siwon dan Changmin hanya menatap datar, mereka sudah menceritakan semuanya. Dan sekarang.. Mereka hanya menunggu saat sang Penyihir memejamkan matanya dan terus mengusap permukaan kulit wajah Kyuhyun.

"Ini…" Manik ruby itu terbuka, menatap obisidian disisnya. "Kemarin.. adalah pertemuan kembali kalian semenjak 1000 tahun yang lalu bukan?" Chang-Won mengangguk samar. Taeyeon menghela nafas.

"Kalian seharusnya tahu, kemarin adalah masa dimana sang bulan meraih sang surya." Siwon dan Changmin membelalak.

"T-tidak mungkin.." Changmin menatap kedua tangannya, membentuknya seolah tengah mencengkeram sesuatu.

"Kelahiran kembali.. Saat dimana sinar matahari benar benar lenyap dari muka bumi, membangkitkan jiwa-jiwa makhluk kegelapan yang terkurung selama ribuan tahun._ Blood Eclipse_.."

"_Blood eclipse_?" Taeyeon menatap Kyuhyun, seulas senyum terpatri diwajah cantiknya.

"_Blood Eclipse_.. Mungkin mata manusia tak bisa melihatnya, namun makhluk seperti kami dapat melihatnya dengan jelas." Gadis itu menyibak helaian surai kelamnya yang menjuntai.

"Kemarin, tepat setelah 1000 tahun setelah dunia berada pada titik jenuh. Sinar kemerahan yang berasal dari bulan dan matahari menyinari bumi. Makhluk makhluk sejenis kami mengalami regenerasi, sebuah proses yang disebut kelahiran kembali. _Blood Eclipse_ hanya terjadi 1000 tahun kembali, namun bukan dalam waktu yang tetap dan dapat ditentukan. Jadi seluruh organ tubuh, jiwa dan raga kami akan kembali menjadi seperti bayi manusia yang baru lahir. Lebih kuat, lebih cepat, dan untuk beberapa kasus menjadi lebih ganas, liar, dan kelaparan.."

"Tapi.. kenapa kami tidak menyadarinya?" Tanya Siwon –ragu.

"Karena kakak…"

Siwon termenung mendengar jawaban Taeyeon, gadis itu memejamkan matanya lalu mulai menghela nafas.

"Kalian berada disisi kakak saat _Blood Eclipse_ dimulai, auranya melingkupi kastil mu Andrew. Jiwa kakak menutup segala akses yang berusaha menembus kastilmu, secara tidak sadar ia melindungi kalian dari 'Dia'… semenjak kakak sampai di _Majmag Huimang _pun 'Dia' telah mengawasinya, namun perisai kakak terlalu kuat hingga 'Dia' sekalipun tak mampu menembusnya.."

"Dia..?" Changmin dan Kyuhyun berseru kompak, sementara Siwon hanya mendesah berat.

"Maka dari itu.. kemarin adalah saat dimana kalian membuang hormone dan jiwa kalian.. Kalian dalam posisi terlemah saat membuang hormone, dengan sangat mudah 'Dia' bisa membunuh kalian dengan jentikan jari. Kakak melindungi kalian saat membuang hormone tapi kalian malah bersetubuh dengan kakak."

Wajah Kyuhyun memerah saat mendengar ucapan Taeyeon, sementara Changmin dan Siwon hanya memasang _poker face_ –acuh.

"Dan untuk kasus perubahan gender kakak sekarang, hormone dari kalian telah menyatu dalam aliran darah dan denyut nadinya, dengan kata lain.. sekarang kakak benar-benar seorang namja.."

"MWORAGO?!" Kyuhyun memekik kencang, kedua obisidiannya terbuka lebar. Suara baritone khas namja itu masih terus menggumam.

"_Impossible_… Kau bercanda kan?!" Manik obisidian Kyuhyun menatap ragu iris ruby Taeyeon, yeoja itu mengatupkan kelopaknya.

"Sayangnya tidak.. mianhae oppa…"

"O-oppa?"

"Kau kan sekarang namja.."

Kyuhyun meremas rambutnya frustasi. Ia menatap nyalang kedua namja yang duduk tak jauh darinya, "INI SEMUA KARENA KALIAN! Eommaaa… bagaimana aku harus menemui Jaejoong oppa.."

"Jaejoong Hyung.." ralat Chang-Won bersamaan, membuahkan sebuah glare manis dari Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Dingin…

Suram..

Kelam…

Dan masih banyak lagi kata negative yang dapat melambangkan tempat ini. Sebuah ruangan gelap yang hanya diterangi oleh lilin kecil yang sinarnya mulai meredup disudut ruangan.

Sosok berambut merah menangkup percikan api dari lilin tersebut, seolah hendak merebut sinarnya membuat ruangan kelam itu kian meredup.

Bibir semerah darah menampilkan seringainya, sederet taring nampak kontras diantara belahan bibir yang terbuka. Kuku kuku panjang merenggang kaku, jemari lainnya menarik laci dari meja nakas disisinya. Jemari tirus itu meraih sebuah gulungan _papyrus_ dengan untaian kalimat yang ditulis dengan huruf _hieroglif_.

Kuku telunjuk sosok kegelapan itu menyayat telapak tangannya sendiri. Cairan hitam pekat merembes dari bekas sayatan tersebut. Ia menjulurkan telapak tangannya, membiarkan cairan hitam pekat membasahi gulungan _papyrus_ dihadapannya.

Namun bukannya menimbulkan bercak kelam, cairan pekat itu justru meresap kedalam serat _papyrus_. Seolah gulungan itu menghisap setiap tetes dari darah yang menyentuh permukaannya.

Sebuah pola _hexagram_ dalam gulungan _papyrus_ tersebut mengeluarkan sinar keemasan.

"Khukhukhukhu… _it show time_ .. sshhh… khekhekhe…" ujar sosok kegelapan tersebut misterius. Suara tawa berbalut arogansi menggema dari ruangan tersebut hingga memenuhi koridor-koridor diseluruh bangunan.

_FROM BEHIND THE VEIL OF LIFE_

"Ini.. oppa pasti lapar kan?" Taeyeon tersenyum manis, ia menyerahkan sekeranjang buah pada Kyuhyun. Namun namja berambut ikal itu menggeleng, tatapan matanya tertuju pada hamparan rimba diluar tempatnya berpijak.

"Bagaimana dengan Changmin dan Siwon hyung?" sang gadis tersenyum samar.

"Tidak apa… sekarang mereka sedang berburu.. oppa harusnya tahu makanan mereka tidak sama dengan kita"

"Aku tahu.. tapi .. apa kau tidak bisa membawaku pergi dari sini?"

"Hm?"

"Ya.. a-aku .. mungkin saja kita bisa melihat mereka berburu mungkin?" Taeyeon terkikik geli mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun, jemari lentiknya mengacak gemas surai madu Kyuhyun.

"Aku berani bertaruh oppa tidak akan memiliki nafsu makan selama seminggu jika melihat bagaimana mereka berburu.."

"Eh?"

"Oppa tahu… sejak dulu alasan mereka lebih senang memangsa makhluk bernafas dibanding bangkai adalah-"

AAAARGGGGGHHHKKKKKKK

GRAOOWRRRRRR

GRAKKKK

KHAAAAAAAAGGGHHHKKSSS

Glekk

Kyuhyun mendekatkan dirinya kearah jendela kastil. Suara suara pekikan, auman, dan jeritan pilu menyayat hati yang berasal dari hamparan rimba dibawah sana membuat tubuhnya meremang.

"-karena jeritan memilukan yang menggambarkan rasa sakit itu membuat nafsu makan mereka semakin meningkat. Well, itu sangat berisik bukan? Cara makan mereka yang beringas dan rakus juga sangat menjijikkan.." sambung Taeyeon pada akhirnya. Iris ruby sang penyihir melirik lembayung cakrawala yang lebih pekat dari biasanya.

"Sepertinya akan turun hujan.." Taeyeon berbalik, bukan karena ucapan Kyuhyun. Tapi karena suara teduh yang dihasilkannya, nada bicara yang anggun penuh kharisma, dan nada kepemimpinan yang tegas tanpa keraguan.

"K-kau.. oh tidak.. jangan bilang.." Taeyeon terpaku sesaat, kala tubuh ramping Kyuhyun berbalik. Menampilkan raut wajah kesedihan dan kerinduan yang mendalam, dengan garis wajah tegas nan anggun penuh keangkuhan.

"Halo.. _Mu vӓike nõid_.." Desis Kyuhyun dengan seulas senyum teduh yang entah bagaimana nampak menyayat hati.

"Noona… _T__ü__tar Armastav__.." _Lirih Taeyeon tak percaya hingga nyaris tak terdengar

,

,

TBC

_From Behind The Veil Of Life_

,

,

A/N :

_Dabro zaprašajem : _Selamat Datang

_Ẻtsi.. Ypẚrchei anẚnkiἠ se ὁ ti? : _Ada perlu apa?

_Pentagram_ : Pola berbentuk bintang terbalik atau biasa dilambangkan sebagai bentuk kepala Lucifer (kepala kambing)

_Papyrus_ : Kertas kuno dari zaman purba yang terbuat dari kulit binatang atau serat kayu pohon.

_Hieroglif _: Tulisan kuno yang dipakai orang Yunani untuk berkomunikasi jauh sebelum Masehi.

_Hexagram _: Lambang iblis dan peranakan setan, berbentuk persegi enam yang biasanya digunakan untuk perlambangan pemujaan setan.

_Mu vӓike nõid _: Penyihir kecil ku

'

,

Annyeong chingudeul! Evil is back! *lambai lambai gaje* sumpah ya! Ngakak sendiri baca review chap kemaren.. tiap ngebacanya bikin semangat Evil ngelanjutin fanfic ini makin bertambah! Mianhae buat chap yang tidak memuaskan ini #bow

HUWEEEE,,,,, TT_TT mianhae untuk update yang SANGAT-AMAT-TELAT-BANGET INI! Evil terkena WB sepertinya QAQ jadi mohon dimaafkan bila chapter ini benar2 jauuuuhhh diluar harapan #pundung#

Beneran deh.. gak nyangka bisa buat NC pas chap kemaren! Tangan Evil aja gemeter waktu ngetiknya! Hadeooohhh , ayo ayo.. redersdeul coba nebak.. sosok dikegelapan itu siapa? Ntar yang benner nebaknya Evil hadiahin kolor bang Changmin deh! xD #LOL

.

Dan special untuk anda Chwang203 terimakasih atas FLAME anda.. jujur saya sangat berterimakasih atas saran anda :D wow! Uwooo… komentar anda benar2 BOMBASTIS! Setelah membaca review anda, itu membuat sebuah semangat muncul dari diri saya. Terimakasih atas BASH anda yang telah memotivasi jiwa saya untuk membuat karya yang lebih baik lagi! Benarkah fic saya seperti SAMPAH? Kalau begitu terimakasih sekali lagi, karena telah bersedia me-review fict SAMPAH saya ini! Uwaaahh saya jadi terharu :'D

Tapi saya sedih :( anda tidak login saat menyampaikan komentar anda itu, kesannya anda jadi seperti tidak serius dengan flame anda sendiri. Haha.. padahal saya berharap dapat mengobrol dengan anda, mengenai YunJae maybe?

And then, buat yang request kemaren.. check this out minna! ^-^

Gaemgyu315 : jeongmal gomawo buat sarannya chingu, nee.. itu memang typos gegara kelalaian Evil. Nee nih udah lanjut! Gomawo yaa-

FiWonKyu0201 : Wakakak… beneran hot? Masa' sih #watados gomawo yaa chingu..

Miszshanty05 : nee.. nih udah lanjut, gomawo

Shinji Cho-I : Nee.. Kyunnie emang transgender tuh! *nunjuk atas* #dorr huwaa? wonKyu? Aduhh Evil gak janji nee? Nihh lanjutannya .. gomawo :D

Choi Andrew : (jujur saya suka pen-name kamu xD) Kyunnie disini emang jadi penengah.. kan kesian kalo Changmin ama bang Won berantem mulu' .. eh iya beneran gak hot ne yang kemaren? Mian deh, Evil kan masih newbie here.. updatenya udah diusahain nih, tapi tetep aja molor -,- gomawo..

Alcici349 : ahh chingu jawabannya diatas ne? ini first time Evil publish fict ini, mohon dimengerti :D dan untuk end… karena saya seorang fudjoshi akut, maka fict ini MASIH RAHASIA yohoho… #digampar sandal bolak balik# heheheh… gomawo xD

: deskripsi di part awal? Part yang mana ya chingu? Mungkin ntar bisa Evil jelasin lewat PM? Ahh saya juga senneng dua pair itu nongol.. crack terindah.. *angelic smile* -digebukin

Ukekyushipper : Uwwooohhh chingu! Pen-name kamu bikin Evil speechless! , yoho .. jawabannya ada diatas nee? Gomawo..

Qhia503 : nahh… unnie-ah! Kaulah biang keroknya! Coba malam itu kau bantu saeng Evilmu ini untuk mengecek ulang ketikannya, pasti gak bakal ada salah paham gini -_- #seret golok bareng Kyu# nyerah napa? ._. #pokerface

Kim Eun Seob : Amiin… do'ain mood Evil nee? xD gomapta

.1 : nee… ini lanjutannya, moga suka yaa? Gomawooo~

Ilan-chan : Haha.. untuk pemanasan(?) Evil buat ChangWon NC'an ama Kyu yeoja version dulu #smirk seperti yang bisa diliat, berkat review chingudeul fict ini TBC :D jeongmal gomawooo #bow

Hikari Kurosawa : Uwaaaa… Hikari-san! #bow domo arigatou gozaimasu! Saran Hikari-san benar-benar membuat saya introspeksi diri! Gomennasai Hikari-san, ngerepotin kamu buat member saran! Semoga chap ini lebih baik dari kemaren, minta kritik dan sarannya lagi nee Hikari-san? Arigatou! :D

Rikha-chan : kronologis dan penjelasannya udah diterangin ama sesepuh(?) Evil diatas, semoga penjelasan Taeyeon unnie gak bikin bingung ne? kamu suka GS? Jiaaa… Evil takut kilat! Mending air aja nee? #plakk kamsahamnida… ^-^

XianMin : ngeri kenapa chingu? O.o nee.. Kyunnie emang jadi namja. Gomawo ^_^

Rika : Bukan chingu, tapi gomawo.. jawabannya ada diatas nee?

Shakyu : Jawabannya ada diatas chingu.,. gomawoo! Penjelasan Taeyeon unnie diatas jelas gak? Mianhae kalo masih gak ngerti.. reaksi ChangWon? Kk… diatas ada reaksinya kan? Changmin shock sesaat, dan bang Won always keep stay cool *sok English*

Guest : Jiaah beneraann? Ce'iyuuss? Miapaaaahhh? #duarr *ketularan alaynya dahs_t emang konsep awalnya gitu Chingu, Kyunnie emang jadi namja.. laen kali tulis nama dong chingu :D biar kenall gituuu./ gomawoo…

Jaeyun : Yesung ama Kibum nyasar xD *dikeroyok CloudSnowers* mian jawabannya diatas nee? Gomawoo

Chomia : Ne chingu, Evil sadar sesadar-sadarnya TT_TT gomawo for review ^_^

Evil kyu : EEhhhh… itu TYPO CHINGU! Kyunnie gak di-rape 4 orang kok! :p Evil masih cinta Kyunnie, gak segila itu mo bikin Kyunnie babak belur(?) untuk perubahan gender Kyunnie, moga penjelasan Taeyeon noona(?) cukup jelas nee? Gomawoo~ ^_^

Ermagyu : Annyeong juga chinguyaa~ hot? O.O beneran? *nangis terharu* gomawooo chinguuu… moga penjelasan Taeyeon membantu nee? #bow

Ryan ryan : Huwaaaaaa… T_T mian chingu, typo Evil bikin kamu bingung~ *ngais tanah dipojokan* nihh udah lanjuutttt :D hehe….

Aizu-chan : jeongmal?! Gamsahae chinguyaaa…. \\(^o^)/ mianhae.. typo akan berusaha diminimalisir, dan mian soal warning yang gak ketulis? Pokokx gomawooo #bow

Pokoknya jeongmal gomawo deh buat semua yang udah nge-review chap kemaren! Ah ya! Thanks juga buat all of my silent readers… ^_^

Gomawo buat yang udah menyempatkan diri meluangkan waktu untuk merivew karya Evil ini, review kalian benar2 berharga buat Evil karena setidaknya Evil bisa tau bagaimana tanggapan kalian terhadap karya karya Evil…

Akhir kata..

YunJae's Aegya

'

'

Kyuhyun's selir! xD #LOL (istrix Kyu si Umin)

'

'

Evil aka Avery Cho

'

'

Mind to Review please?


End file.
